Comeback
by polkysmiles
Summary: When Agent Spencer Reid leaves the BAU because of his Schizophrenia, Jennie Cook takes over his job. On a seemingly normal day, she is abducted when going home after work. Spencer Reid desperately wants his job back and will do anything to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

"Goodbye, Agent Cook," Aaron Hotchner said as he walked by Jennie Cook, who was getting ready to leave for the weekend. She planned on going out of state to surprise her parents for their anniversary.

"Bye, Hotch," she said, and he walked off. As she walked to the doors of the building, she said goodbye to the other agents in the BAU. "Bye Prentiss! Bye Garcia! Bye Morgan!" She waved at them all. Prentiss and Garcia waved at her, but Morgan just nodded curtly. She looked kind of hurt, but walked away without a word.

When she was out of hearing range, Garcia smacked him in the chest. "What is wrong with you?" She asked. "She tries to be nice and you just brush her off!"

"You don't see it, Baby Girl," he replied. "She's not trying to be nice, she's trying to replace Reid." He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest.

"You're right," Garcia said. "I DON'T see it."

"And even if she WAS trying to replace him," Prentiss butted in. "No one, could ever replace him."

"Yeah, and he left because he had to," Garcia said.

"Oh?" Morgan asked. "What makes you say that?"

"He was becoming a Schizophrenic. He needed to get treatment."

Morgan just shook his head and walked off.

**3.  
**

Cook held onto her purse tightly as she dodged the large puddles of water on the sidewalk. For some reason she felt like she was endangered. She held up her hand and whistled for taxi, tapping her foot while she waited. Finally, one came, and she got in. "Um… 599 Pennywood Roads," she told the cab driver her address.

As he drove, she thought about her team. Why didn't Morgan like her? She didn't like it when people didn't like her. Jennie Cook is very socially awkward, and she doesn't really know how to interact with other people. Add that to her very above average I.Q., and the fact that she wasn't very pretty and you've got yourself someone with very little social skills, but still, she NEEDED acceptance. If Morgan didn't like her, she thought she wasn't good enough. Cook sighed, trying to clear her mind of all negative thoughts. _Note to self_, she thought. _Try to get meds adjusted._

She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed where the taxi driver was taking her. Well, if anything, the place they were at now was **not **599 Pennywood Roads. "Um, excuse me?" she said.

"Yes?" the driver asked.

"I apologize, it's my fault because I wasn't paying attention, but I think you might've made a wrong turn…"

The man in front of the steering wheel, turned around, and the first thing she noticed was that he didn't look like a regular cab driver. He was very well groomed, and wearing a sweater vest. This alarmed her. The man smirked and said, "Oh, believe me, I didn't take a wrong turn, Agent Cook."

As soon as he said her name, she knew this wasn't a regular taxi ride. She quickly put her hand on the handle of the car door, trying to open it, but she noticed it was locked, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't unlock it. _Well, this sucks_, she thought. She didn't have her gun on her either.

"What… what do you want?" she said, her voice shaky. "I'll give you anything."

He looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I want my job back."

Her brow furrowed and she said, "I-I'm sorry sir, I don't understand. Isn't your job driving a taxi?"

He laughed. "No, no it's not. You'll understand soon enough," and then he pulled into the driveway of a small house.

She sighed, fully relying on running as soon as this creep unlocked the door. He was about to unlock it when he said, "You run, I shoot," and pulled out a gun. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was a fast runner, but not coordinated enough to dodge a bullet. She would just have to go with it, and pray to God she would be found before he could do anything too damaging.

**3.**

She woke up in a bed that wasn't her own. She was hand cuffed to the head board. She thought that if she was very careful not to make noise, she could inch her hands out of the handcuffs and escape. As she slowly started to pull her small hands out of the cuffs, she heard a voice. "Haha, I don't think so," he said.

_Crap! _she thought, and said, "What do you want from me?"

"I guess I should start with the basics," he said. "My name's Spencer Reid. I had your job before you came around. I want it back."

Her eyes widened. He was _the _Spencer Reid? She had heard so many stories about him. She tried to hide her admiration for the man who would likely murder her, but she could tell he could see it. "Um, well… I'm sorry for the loss, sir, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Oh, but you're wrong. I'll get rid of you, and pass it up for a suicide. You had problems at home that nobody else knew about. You'll tell them to check the medicine cabinet, where they'll find all of your meds. You'll shoot yourself. After all, you DO have access to a gun. I'll give it a week, and then come back, completely sane. They'll welcome me back with open arms, and eventually Jennie Cook will have never existed."

"You're… You're crazy!" She exclaimed, and shrieked, trying to yank her arms out of her restraints.

"Oh, but that's the best part, isn't it? You're suicide will make so much sense, even if I DO write it, because we're so much alike." He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, making the springs protest. He slowly stroked her face, and then tucked her hair behind her ear.

She blushed a deep shade of red. All intentions of murder aside, this was the closest she'd ever been to guy that she wasn't arresting or that wasn't her family. If he wasn't a psychopath, she might have even developed a crush on him.

He smiled at this, and said softly, "You're very pretty, you know. I bet you've been on multiple dates."

Her eyes widened and she turned an ever darker shade of red. "U-u-um… N-n-no, a-actually," she sputtered. "I'm very socially awkward." After she admitted this, she got irritated at herself. Why was she telling this to him? Why did she feel so comfortable around him?

He laughed at this. A loud, high-pitched giggle. She tried to stifle her laughter. His laugh was so stupid sounding, it was hard not to giggle at. He didn't seem like a Schizophrenic murderer at all when he was like this. "See? We are more alike than you will ever know, Agent Cook." He touched her cheek, and than stood up abruptly. "Well, I'm going to go out and get groceries. Don't go anywhere." As he left the room, she could hear him laugh that ridiculous laugh.

_Well, Cook, how are you gonna get out of this?_ she thought to herself, and sighed. She tried to go to sleep, tried to will reality out of her mind.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I'm sorry Reid seemed to be OOC. I wasn't quite sure how to write the regular, adorkable Reid into an Unsub. However, I promise that regular Spence will slowly make his way to the surface. You could already KIND OF see him at the laughing bit. Also, I apologize if my OC seemed a little mary-sueish. I put her through the Mary-sue Litmus Test, and she got a 48, but I'm not sure how I could rewrite her so she's not as sueish. Personally, I don't really see it, but if you have any suggestions on de-sueifying her, please tell. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up because her wrists were extremely sore. She moaned in pained. "I'm sorry that the hand cuffs are so tight. I just can't risk you possibly escaping," she heard Reid say. She awkwardly turned in the direction his voice came from. "You don't have to do this, you know," she whispered. "You could just let me go and I could resign from my job. You could take it back and I could just find a regular job. Get another degree in a different major or something."

He seemed to be considering it, when there was suddenly a loud crash. When she looked to the right, she saw a hole in the wall and a very thick book laying on the ground next to it. "You're trying to trick me," he said, his voice very dark. "STOP trying to TRICK ME!" he yelled, and he strutted angrily to the bed. He pulled a large roll of duct tape out of his back pocket and taped her mouth shut. "That should keep you quiet," he said. "But just for good measure…" he pulled out a syringe filled with some unknown liquid. Jennie told herself it was just horse tranquilizer. She knew that things would only worsen if she panicked, so she told herself it was horse tranquilizer and he wasn't ready to kill her yet. He jammed it into her inner elbow and pushed the plunger aggressively. She was knocked out in a matter of minutes.

**3.**

After much convincing from Garcia, Morgan decided to call Cook and apologize to her. After all, he couldn't resist his Baby Girl. When he got home, he picked up his cordless phone and, while walking to his bedroom, he dialed Cook's cell phone number. It rang about seven times and then; _Hi, this is Jennie. I'm sorry but I couldn't pick up the phone at this time. Please leave your name and the reason your calling after the tone, and I will try to call you back shortly._

"Um, hey Cook, it's me, Morgan. I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier. Call me back when you can, I want to make up for it. So, uh, bye, I guess…" he just shrugged it off and went to take a shower to get ready for his date with Penelope later.

**3.**

Jennie woke up yet again, hand cuffed to the headboard of a bed, only this time something was different. The bed felt different for some reason, like she wasn't the only thing weighing it down.

Her head started pounding and she groaned in pain, rolling over and awkwardly clanking the metal hand cuffs against the wood of the headboard.

When she got situated, she opened her eyes, only to gasp. She probably would've screamed if her mouth wasn't duct taped shut. There, laying next to her, was Spencer Reid. The murderer himself. He didn't really look all that different. His sweater vest was off, his white button up was still rolled up to his elbows, but it was untucked and messy. His slacks were wrinkled and creased, and he wasn't wearing his shoes. She inwardly laughed at his mismatched socks. That's not something you'd expect from such a man.

He stirred, and she held her breath, being as motionless as possible. Fortunately, he didn't wake up, instead choosing to mutter in his sleep. "I'm sorry, Tobias. I'm so sorry," He sounded like a child who had done something wrong, desperately begging his parents for forgiveness. Then he did something that really surprised Jennie. He shrieked at the top of his lungs. He sounded like he was in terrible pain. She could see the tears running down his cheeks, and, despite the fact that he had abducted her and he planned on faking her suicide in a few days, she couldn't help but want to comfort him. He was going to murder her, yet she felt like he was the victim.

He later woke up to find her laying on her side, staring at him. He blushed a deep shade of red, and stood up. "What are you staring at?" He barked, and smoothed his messy hair down. She kept just making inaudible noises, so he took off the duct tape.

"Did you know you mumble in your sleep?" She asked innocently.

His eyes narrowed. "What… What are you getting at?" he asked.

"You said something that I found kind of interesting," she replied.

His face turned an ever brighter hue of red. "Umm… What… What did I say?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Something about someone named Tobias." She thought about asking if this Tobias was a past lover or something-even though she knew he was most likely straight-but by the way his face drained of all color, she decided against it.

"What did I say, exactly?" he quietly asked.

"You kept on apologizing," she said. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "What is it?" she asked.

"None of your business," he snapped.

"I'm only trying to help…" she mumbled.

"Well I don't need your help," You could practically see the acid dripping from his words.

"Okay, okay," she said, and held up her hand that wasn't currently hand cuffed in defense. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly, and she noticed that, yes, she was, in fact, hungry.

She didn't want to let how exactly starving she was show, so instead she smoothly said, "A bit."

"Um, okay then!" he said, and walked out of the room, only to come back with some Chinese food. She smiled at this and said, "My favorite."

His eyes got kind of big, but they went back to normal size within a matter of seconds. "What?" She asked, as he sat down on the bed.

"Nothing," he mumbled. He sat down the takeout, and they ate in silence. Jennie dully noted that she seemed to be having a normal meal with my captor. She brushed it off, thinking that it was better than being tortured. "Tell me something," he said. "How long did it take for them to forget me?"

She bit her lip, trying not to tear up from all of the times Morgan and Rossi had been very cruel to her. She had been very awkward around everyone at first. Eventually, Garcia, Prentiss, Hotchner, and Seaver had become a lot more comfortable around her. Rossi and Morgan still didn't really like her. "They never forgot you, Spence-Rei- what should I call you?" she asked curiously.

"Um, call me Reid, I guess," he said hastily. "Now, what did you say?"

"They never forgot you. Morgan and Rossi still give me a hard time because… well, I'm not really sure why. I guess they think that I'm trying to replace you or something." This made him smile. "Uh, hey… Reid? Could you, um, switch which hand is cuffed? I think my wrist might break… Not, that, like, you owe it to me or anything, but you ARE planning on faking my suicide very soon."

"Oh! Um, yeah, why not?" He awkwardly scrambled across the bed to her side. "If you run, I will not hesitate to shoot," he said, and pulled out a gun from behind him. When he said this, his eyes seemed to turn a shade or so darker than their normal color. She could tell he would have no problem with shooting her, morally or otherwise. I mean, it's not like they even really knew each other. "Okay?" He asked, and she nodded. She wouldn't run if it meant getting this stupid hand cuff switched to the other side and not getting shot.

I guess he figured that he might as well take extra precautions. He stood up on the bed (nearly hitting his head on the ceiling in the process), and sat back down on top of her, his legs to either side of her. _He's… he's straddling me!_ she thought. This thought provoked some much more dirty, unneeded thoughts, and she turned bright red. She shouldn't be thinking things like this. Especially not about HIM. He was going to freaking KILL HER!

He noticed her red face, and for a second he wondered what would make her blush so deeply. His brain conjured the same thoughts she had been thinking earlier, and he blushed too. He fumbled with the key to the hand cuffs and awkwardly uncuffed her, switching arms. When he was done he quickly got off of her and cleared his throat. "Better?" he asked, and then wondered why he was doing all this to make sure she was comfortable. He was going to kill her anyway. His mind slowly wandered to the thoughts he had had earlier, and he blushed again, trying to shake it off. "Well, uh… I have to go and do something. Don't hurt yourself trying to escape, please. I don't feel like cleaning up after you."

She nodded slowly, and just laid there on the bed, thinking about what she would be doing if she weren't caught in this situation. _I should've just been a doctor instead, _she thought to herself, and snorted.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? If you notice that it seems to be going a little fast, I know. I mean for it to be fast, because if I try to write stories with a bajillion chapters, I get bored with it. This will probably have about 5 or 6 chapters.**

I do not own Criminal minds or they characters mentioned in this story. All I own is my OC . That, and I also have a cat, but that's beside the point...


	3. Chapter 3

"So, did you call her?" Penelope Garcia asked her boyfriend, Derek Morgan. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't try to change the subject, young man. Did you call her?" She pulled away from him.

He sighed and answered, "Yes, I called her. Okay?"

She nodded, satisfied. "How did she react? Was she surprised?"

"Well, actually, she didn't answer. I left a message apologizing to her."

"She didn't answer?" she asked, confused. "That's weird…"

"What is it, Babe?"

"She said she wouldn't be anywhere except for home until tomorrow night when she flies out to her parent's house."

Morgan shrugged. "Her phone's probably dead."

She shook her head. "No… I don't think so… She says she always charges it when she gets home."

"Well, maybe she put it on silent," he proposed.

"I don't think that's it either…"

"Maybe she's enjoying some time with her significant other, like you're supposed to be doing right now, instead of worrying about your colleague."

Garcia looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, I can think of one way…" Morgan picked her up and carried her to her bed. She shrieked and laughed at the top of her lungs, all thoughts of Jennie Cook having left her mind.

**3.**

This time when she woke up, Reid wasn't asleep next to her. Instead he was sitting on the bed with his legs stretched out and his back leaning against the headboard. He was holding his abdomen and his eyes were clenched tight. "Are you okay?" she asked, and cleared her throat.

His eyes opened briskly and he barked out, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine…" she remarked.

"Well, I AM fine."

"Okay, okay…" she trailed off. "How long have we been here?"

He rolled his eyes, as if he expected her to know, and said, "Well, we got here around 5:30 yesterday, and it's about 10:30 now, soooo… roughly 29 hours."

"We've only been here 29 hours?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded, and then gripped his stomach tightly. He hastily jumped off of the bed and ran to where Jennie presumed the bathroom was. About five minutes later he came back, face void of all color. "You're sick," she said.

"It's just a small virus," he bit back.

"I can help," she said.

"I DON'T WANT your HELP," He yelled.

"But you need someone to take care of you. Un cuff me and I can help."

"Why should I believe you?" he asked. "For all I know, you're just gonna run away."

"I won't run away," she said, and then paused. Why the heck was she offering to take care of her captor/murderer? Of course, she COULD run away. It would probably be very easy because, honestly, in his condition, he wouldn't be able to get to a gun fast enough to shoot her down. But she WANTED to help him. Why was that? She just shook it off. "Please, just trust me. I won't run."

Reid sighed. He was desperate, and something told him she was telling the truth. "…Okay." He walked back over to the bed and unlocked the hand cuffs. She stood up and rubbed her raw wrist. "Follow me," he said, and started leading her down the hall.

They reached a small bathroom with a medicine cabinet. "Do you have anything for nausea?" she asked.

He shook his head and sat down on the ground next to the toilet. "Um, okay, then." She grabbed a small paper cup from the cupboard, and a hand towel from the towel rack. She filled the cup with water and dampened the towel. She walked over to him. She sat down on the ground next to him, and gave him the water. "Drink," she commanded. He did as he was told.

She moved behind him and told him to take his shirt off. "Wh-What?" he exclaimed.

"Just do it," she said, and he again did as he was told. She rubbed the wet cloth all over his back and then started massaging his shoulders. She drew little shapes on his back with her fingers, and he leaned into her touch. Suddenly he got on his knees and vomited. When he was done tears were running down his face and he was trying very hard not to start sobbing. At this time Jennie lost all sense of him being very dangerous and wanting to kill her. At this moment he was sick and she needed to help him. She opened her arms wide and he reluctantly fell into them. She smoothed his hair out of his face and wiped his forehead with the damp cloth. She whispered reassuring words into his ear and patted his back. "Shh, it's okay, Spencer. You're okay. Like you said, it's just a little virus. You'll be okay."

Reid dully noted in the back of his head that she had called him Spencer, and a little part of him liked the way it sounded on her lips. He looked up at her and sighed, closing his eyes. She stroked his hair passionately and quietly asked him if he felt better. "Yeah, but I'm exhausted," he said. She nodded, and helped him walk back to the bedroom. She helped him lay down and get comfortable. She took off his shoes, and laughed at his mismatched socks again. She laid down next him and rolled onto her side, her back facing him. Suddenly, she felt an arm drape over her and a body come very close to her. She felt lips touch her hair, and heard a faint, "G'night."

She blushed, closing her eyes and letting the reality of everything that was happening to her drift away. She knew she'd have to deal with it in the morning. She'd probably get yelled at, maybe even killed, but she didn't seem to mind so much. For now, at least, she was happy.

* * *

**I was tempted to end the story here. I think it's kind of a sweet end result. :] But I decided I could add so much more. Also, I lied in my last Author's Note. I've been getting some ideas, so it might be a bit longer than I originally thought (I don't think I can wrap it all up in two chapters). Okay, last question. I've kind of always wanted to try and write a lemon, and I think my next chapter would probably be the best time, but I don't want to turn off readers who don't like that stuff. Should I go ahead and switch ratings and write a lemon for next chapter, or should I just write it separately and make it a small oneshot that you can read if you want to? Reviews=love. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, and I don't own Spencer Reid. I do, however, enjoy making Spencer Reid go completely fracking insane and try to kill someone to get his job back. I also like making him fall in love with her in the process. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer Reid was a lot of things, but he wasn't a murderer. He only killed when he had to. He would much rather have a battle of the wits than a battle of "who can pull the trigger faster." As he sat in a chair in the corner of the small room in the cabin in the woods watching the woman he had originally planned on killing, he thought about this. He was crazy. He could accept that. He hallucinated, he heard voices, he took 10 pills a day for it, and he could accept all of that. But as he sat in that little chair in the corner, reading another book on Schizophrenia, he wondered if he could accept himself as a murderer.

Sure, he had killed people before, but they had deserved it. Jennie Cook, this beautiful, smart woman who was perhaps as crazy as him, hadn't done anything wrong. She had just wanted to help people. She didn't know she was doing anything wrong.

_**Oh, shut up Reid. She was trying to steal your job. Trying to replace you. Everyone knows it. Just kill her. The bitch deserves it. **_He cupped his head in his hands and tried to block out the voices. _She doesn't deserve it, Spencer_, he told himself. _Don't let him get to you._

He clenched his eyes tight and started pulling on his hair. Maybe if he could create enough pain, it would block it all out. "Don't do that," he looked up to see Jennie sitting against the headboard of the bed. "It doesn't help."

"How would you know?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea of how she would know.

She ignored his question. "Find something in the room and concentrate on it. Take it apart and then put it together in your mind. Try to figure out what it's made of. It works every time."

He did what she suggested, and eventually his headache left. "When did it first happen to you?" He asked, his voice no more than whisper.

"When I was 10. I didn't have any friends growing up because… well, yeah, you know what it's like… but anyways, when I told my parents, they thought I was just making up imaginary friends to substitute real friends. I personally thought that was stupid. I've never had a good imagination. How could I create friends in my mind as a preteen if I couldn't even play pretend when I was still a toddler. Eventually it grew a lot worse, but I was afraid to tell my parents in fear they would just brush it off again. When I turned 18, I went off to college, and halfway through my first semester I attempted suicide because I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I first got medicated." Reid nodded. "You?"

"My mom had it. It was obvious it would probably be passed on to me, but I refused to believe it. When I was 18 I shipped my mom off to a mental institution, and I was fine until about a year ago. I "resigned" because of it, but it was really because Strauss thought it was a bad idea for a Schizophrenic to be on the team. She blamed it on Hotchner for a long time, and I couldn't let him take the blame, so I quit."

Jennie scowled. She had never liked Erin Strauss. She had always been rude to Jennie, and Jennie knew that it was very likely because of her mental disorder. She thought it was weird, though, that Strauss was unable to accept a schizophrenic agent, but didn't really complain about a bipolar one. That is, unless you count multiple blows to Agent Cook's abilities as a federal officer as complaints. "I'm sorry about that. If I had known, I swear I wouldn't have taken the job. She tolerates my Bipolar Disorder, but I refuse to work for a woman who sees a mental disorder as a weakness."

Reid smiled, and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her, and looked at her profile. She really was very pretty. What had he been thinking? She felt him looking at her, and she turned her head so they were looking each other in the eyes. _Those eyes, _she thought to herself. _I could just drown in them. So beautiful. _She reprimanded herself for this. She shouldn't think like that. For all she knew, he still planned on killing her. This might be all an act. He might just be toying with her. Win over her trust, and then break her. _It won't be long till he wins my trust if he keeps looking at me with those eyes… _She thought to herself.

Reid wondered what she was thinking about. He hoped it was him. Although that might not be the best, because she might still think he was planning on killing her. Even part of him thought he was still planning on killing her. He had come this far. Why not go through with it. _Well, either way, you can't go through with what you want to_, he thought, as he looked at her lips. They were a beautiful rosy pink, but they were very chapped and there was a small amount of dried blood at the edges. This somehow didn't take from her appearance, though. He quickly looked away, trying to banish all of the not so appropriate thoughts from his head. "Beautiful..." he muttered, not realizing he had said it out loud.

"What is?" she asked, confused.

He looked up at her suddenly, and said, "What is what?" He looked confused.

"You said 'beautiful'. I was wondering what you were calling beautiful."

"Oh, um, nothing…" he said, and blushed. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Well… um… how are you feeling?" Jennie asked.

"Huh?"

"Last night you were sick. Do you feel any better?"

"Oh," he said, and nodded. "Yes, much better."

"That's, um, good… I guess." They sat in silence for a while. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked suddenly.

"Um, sure…" he said, wondering what she could possibly need to ask.

"Are you still gonna kill me?" she turned bright red. "I-I mean, well… I just… It-it seemed like you… like you weren't So, uh, I just… wanted to know I guess…" she looked down at her hands, sitting stoically in her lap.

"I…" he sighed. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm not a murderer. I don't kill innocent people. I don't WANT to be a murderer, but… part of me is telling the other part of me that I should just go through with it…"

"Maybe… maybe I can change your mind…" she whispered.

He creased his brow. "What?"

"Close your eyes…" she said, her voice shaking a bit.

He did as he was told, genuinely curious. Jennie took a deep breath to control her nerves, leaned over, and kissed him.

**3.**

Penelope Garcia was worried. Jennie had promised to call her as soon as she got to her parent's house, and as her flight left on Friday and it was currently 10:30 PM Saturday night, surely she was there by now. "Stop worrying and come lay down, Baby," Morgan said.

"No, I will NOT lay down, Derek! What if something bad happened to her? What if she was kidnapped? She could be DEAD right now!"

He sighed. "She's probably with her parents, having a great time right now. She probably forgot about the promise to call you because she was too busy catching up with family."

She turned around and looked at him. "Do you think so?" she asked. Her eyes were clouded with anxiety. Morgan stood up and walked over to her, hugging her to his chest. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and said, "I'm so worried about her."

"I know, Baby," he said. "I know. Look, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna look up her parents' number, call them, and when you know that she is okay, we are going to lay back down and go to sleep. It's late."

She nodded and walked over to her laptop. "Mm-kay." she logged in, got on Whitepages*, and searched for Jennie's parents. When she found them, she picked up her phone and dialed the number, hoping that Derek was right and everything was okay.

"Hello?" an elderly sounding woman answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Cook?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"I'm Penelope Garcia, I work with Jennie. I apologize for calling so late, but I was just wondering if Jennie was okay. She promised she would call me when she got there, but she hasn't called yet, and I'm just really worried."

"Actually, she never made it here," Mrs. Cook said. "We just assumed that she was too busy working on a case or that she accidentally missed her flight or something."

"Oh. Well, um, thank you. Goodnight." Garcia hung up, her face drained of all color.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Derek asked her.

"She never made it…"

Derke Morgan was hardly ever worried, especially about people he barely knew, but the tone in which his Penelope was speaking, and all of the _'what if's _that came to mind made him nearly frantic. This was one hell of an exception.

* * *

**Well, no one reviewed telling me what they thought about a possible lemon this chapter, so I guess that's a no. Maybe next chapter...? :3 (no but sriusly gais!) I've gotten quite a few story alerts/favorites for this, but I'd much rather you review. I know it can be a hassle sometimes, but it's hard to keep a story up when you have nothing motivating you. I CRAVE MOTIVATION! D: (Basically, I really appreciate you guys favoriting it and stuff, but reviews would be much appreciated.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds. All I own is Jennie Cook and her parents. (Oh, and the address in the first chapter. That's not a real place. I maked it up, I swears.) ... OH! And I don't own Whitepages(DOT)com. Hence the asterisk.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron Hotchner was not one to stay up late on weekends. He had a very young son who enjoyed waking up very early in the morning on Saturdays and Sundays, so when one of his own agents called him at 11 o'clock at night Saturday, he was very upset. "You better have a damn good reason for this, Morgan," he grumbled.

"Hotch, Garcia just called Cook's parents. She's not there."

"What?" he asked, confused. "Well, where the hell is she? Her flight left yesterday!" He didn't like cussing, but it was 11 o'clock at night for goodness sake.

"Exactly."

"Does Garcia know where she is?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Have you tried her cell?"

"Yes, sir. She didn't answer."

"Well do you know anything?"

"We know that she took a taxi home because her car is in the shop."

"Call Prentiss. We're going back to the office."

"Sir, it's, uh, almost midnight. Are you sure?"

Hotch sighed impatiently. "Would you want us to wait if it was you who was possibly abducted?"

"I guess not, sir…"

"Good, now get dressed and call Prentiss." He didn't say anything about Garcia. He didn't feel like having _that _awkward conversation again.

He got dressed quickly, walked to Jack's room, stood outside his door for a second, and then shook his head. He hated waking Jack up, but he had no other option. He quietly walked into the room and walked to his bed. "Jack, honey, wake up." He gently shook Jack's shoulder until he woke up.

"Daddy?"

Hotch smiled. "Yeah, buddy. Hey, why don't you grab your blanket and pillow and come with me to my office."

It was obvious Jack was confused, but he nodded his head anyways. "Okay, daddy."

Hotch picked his son up and carried him to the car. He strapped him in the back seat and then got in himself. He buckled his seatbelt and started driving to the bureau.

Aaron Hotchner was not prepared to lose another agent.

**3.**

Reid's eyes opened wide, looking straight at Jennie. Her eyes were closed very tightly, and her brow was scrunched up in determination. Her cheeks looked elongated, like she was pursing her lips. As she slowly loosened up and her facial features changed from determined to somewhat joyful, he realized that this was really happening. Supervisory Special Agent Jennie Cook was kissing him, the man who had* planned on killing her.

_That had* sure is stressed_, he thought to himself. _She was right, maybe she CAN change my mind…_ he realized that he was still thinking about things he could think about later, and he told himself to shut up and enjoy the moment.

Jennie couldn't believe what she was doing. Was she really kissing him? Was she really KISSING Spencer FREAKING Reid? REALLY? _… Yes, I am, _she thought-and it felt nice. It felt nice to kiss him. Well, to kiss anyone, really. She was 28 years old, and had never been kissed by someone nor kissed someone.

That's about the time that she realized that he was kissing her back. She slowly opened one eye to see his eyes closed, cheeks a bright red. She pulled away with lightning speed. "I'm SO sorry. I have no idea what I was think-"

She stopped when he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against her jaw. He trailed them along her jaw until he reached her earlobe. "It's perfectly fine," he whispered against her ear, and then started nibbling on her earlobe.

Her eyes opened wide. "O-o-okay…" He moved his lips down to her neck and bit down. She winced lightly, and he kissed the spot. She almost died when he started sucking on it. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He sat straight up suddenly, eyes wide. "I… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I let my emotions get the better of me."

She smiled slightly and leaned into him, repositioning so that her legs were hanging off of the side of his lap instead of straddling him. She didn't know when he switched from her original position to straddling him, but it happened.

She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I think you were right," Reid said.

"About what?" Jennie asked.

"I think you've managed to change my mind…" he trailed off, not wanting to say the rest.

She smiled at this. "That's good."

"…What do we do now?" he asked her.

"I don't know… I guess I could quit and go back to school so you could have the job back…"

"No, Jennie, don't. You're a lot more stable than me I don't think you should give up your job for me."

"Um, okay, then. Is that it?"

"Not quite…"

"Oh?" she asked, confused.

"You know that I really like you, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That, Jennie, is why I feel horrible for doing this, but I… have to." Before she could reply, he pulled a needle with some unknown liquid from behind his back, jammed it into her neck, and pushed the plunger down.

* * *

**This one's a lot shorter than normal, but I was happy with how it ended. I will update as soon as I can. I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger, though! D:**


	6. Chapter 6

He was sitting on a bench in the park, head in hands, tears streaming down his face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Reid? You are such a fucking moron." He bit down on his lip, drawing blood. Trying his hardest not to start sobbing in a public place, he heard a familiar voice and his face drained of all color.

"Reid? Is that you? What's wrong?" he looked up, his eyes wide open. There, standing in front of him, was Derek Morgan, a look of worry plaguing his face.

"Morgan… Wow, it's been a while."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah… Hey, what's wrong kid?"

Reid looked at him, knowing he couldn't tell him the truth. "I screwed up big time, Morgan."

Morgan sat down next to him, saying "It can't be that bad."

He shook his head. "If only you knew."

"Well, then, tell me," Morgan said.

"I… can't."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "I just… I just can't…"

Morgan sighed. "Um, okay…"

Reid nonchalantly checked his watch. Upon realizing that Jennie (he asked himself how he had the audacity to even call her Jennie after what he's done) would wake up soon, he almost jumped up and fled to his car. That, however, would look suspicious, so he decided to stay a bit longer. "So, how are you doing? Any interesting cases?"

Morgan sighed again. "You know I can't tell you that, Kid." Reid nodded. "Although, something has happened recently…"

Reid sat up a bit straighter, listening. Anything to get his mind off of what he had done a little longer before he had to go back to that cabin and face reality. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Well, Jennie Cook, the, ah, the woman who took your place, has… well, she's gone missing."

Reid turned bright red. "O-oh."

"And we have no idea who might have taken her. Her parents say she has no enemies, but we aren't sure. She had the ability to make someone irate if she really wanted to."

Reid nodded, trying not to show his sudden anxiety. 'Well, uh, I've, ah, got to… got to go." he pretended to look at his watch.

Morgan looked up and nodded. "Oh, uh, yeah! Sure! Sorry for, uh, keeping you."

Reid forced a smile. "Bye!" He got up and walked swiftly to his car._ Crap, crap, crap. What have you done now, Reid? _He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

**3.**

"Jennifer," Agent Cook said to herself. "It's time for a talk." The fact that she was talking to herself registered in the back of her head somewhere, but she brushed it off. "Why do you always fall for the wrong guys? What were you thinking? As soon as you gave him that advice, you should've realized he was using it as a way to torture you!" She sighed and looked at her wrist, red and raw from it's battle with the hand cuff. "What have you gotten yourself into, Girlie?" She reached her free hand up to her neck, feeling the swollen injection wounds. Boy, did she feel like an idiot. She looked around the room. She didn't feel a presence in the house, couldn't hear anything. She decided to do what any sane person would do (although she was far from sane by now). She burst into tears and started screaming for help. "HELP! HELP! _HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!_"

**3.**

The man, Joe, had been walking through the woods, trying to find a good clearing to set up his tent for the night, when he heard it. The cries for help.

**3.**

She screamed until her throat was hoarse. Screamed until she was physically incapable of screaming anymore. She didn't really expect anyone to hear.

**3.**

Reid drove. He drove as fast as he could without causing a scene. He had to finish it today. He didn't want to. He knew he would regret killing the only girl who might have ever liked him for him, but he had to. He couldn't risk anyone finding out. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

**3.**

He walked towards the noise. It was light at first, but as he got closer, it got louder, until he was in view of a small cabin. The shrieking was coming from inside. His eyes widened, and he reached into his backpack for a weapon. He pulled out a knife, and he held it out in front of him, approaching the cabin cautiously. When he checked that there were no cars in the drive way and that there appeared to be no one of danger to him home, he entered.

**3.**

She sat there, on the bed, crying, knowing she would never see her parents again. She heard footsteps rushing down the hallway, and she prayed that the end would come quickly. She had never been very religious, never really bought into the whole Christian ordeal her parents were so fond of, but now she hoped, PRAYED that if there really was a God out there, he would let her go painlessly.

**3.**

Reid pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, and barely closed the door before he started hurrying towards the bedroom. Something wasn't right.

**3.**

As he tried to calm down the terrified, sobbing girl in front of him, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number hurriedly. As he put it to his ear, he though he heard a car pulling into the driveway. _Shit, shit, shit. Pick up, please, pick up!_

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

* * *

**Oh my goodness it's been so long! I'm sorry! Well, I hope this chapter kind of made up for the wait? Not sure how many chapters this has left. Not too many...? Please, review! I would really like some feedback! (Also, sorry if it seems to be going too fast!)**


End file.
